


Dumb dumb

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [8]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Jonghwa and Kyungtak's roommates are dumb dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb dumb

**Author's Note:**

> im lost

Jonghwa was cooking just as Jun entered the apartment, dropping his bag on the floor before stomping towards the couch and flopped down with his face into the pillows. Jonghwa just frowned as he stared at his roommate from his place behind the stove.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Jun groaned. "You don't seem okay."  
  
"There's a guy at uni..." Jun said as he sat up, sullen look on his face. "He has been helping out at our dance lessons and he always pick on me and today he ran straight into me and knocked me over!" he huffed and Jonghwa bit back a smile.  
  
"Well, I can understand your frustration but that whole knocking over thing... I'm sure that was an accident."  
  
"I think he's just an asshole," Jun mumbled, standing up to pad over the floor to the stove and peer down at Jonghwa's food. "What are you making?"  
  
"I don't think he is, you probably just hit it off on the wrong foot," Jonghwa said, allowing his smile to appear this time, "and I'm making chicken stew, I hope you're hungry."  
  
"Starving," Jun replied as he went to the cupboards to get plates for the two of them. "I can promise you he's an asshole. He's not even a modern dancer, he dances street and all that, he doesn't know anything about the steps for modern dance."  
  
"It's called modern dance... maybe you should be a bit open to his suggestions?"  
  
"No," Jun said, pouting and Jonghwa just shrugged as he lifted the pan off the heat. Jonghwa's phone suddenly buzzed and he just stared at the name.  
  
Kyungtak.  
  
He and Kyungtak hadn't spoken since last Sunday, which was only three days ago. Just thinking about that Sunday made Jonghwa flush. He still didn't know what to say about Kyungtak's... sort-of confession.  
  
From: Kyungtak  
How do you comfort a sulky friend?  
  


To: Kyungtak  
I have no idea... im trying to comfort my best friend but hes not cheering up  


  
From: Kyungtak  
My best friend is sulky because someone at uni told him he shouldnt poke his nose into things he dont know... and apparently they ran into him with the intention to knock him over... i doubt that  
  
From: Kyungtak  
maybe i should play some songs? rvs dumb dumb should be good... hes dumb so  
  
Jonghwa stared at the text. Maybe it was Kyungtak's best friend who had run into Jun... That was possible.  
  
From: Kyungtak  
by the way, we should hang out soon  
  
From: Kyungtak  
do you have time tomorrow at 10am?  
  
Jonghwa could feel his hands turning sweaty. Was Kyungtak asking him out?  
  


To: Kyungtak  
yes I do  
  


"Jonghwa?" Jun suddenly asked and Jonghwa jumped in surprise. "Are you going to come and eat?" Jun was already sitting at the table, looking at Jonghwa with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just finish this conversation. You can start eating," Jonghwa said, licking his dry lips as two new messages from Kyungtak popped up.  
  
From: Kyungtak  
great! we can go to coffee club outside your gym!  
  
From: Kyungtak  
and yes, im asking you on a date date :3 pls say yes


End file.
